Max Damage
Max Damage is the most famous racer in the ''Carmageddon'' series. He is one of two drivers that the player can choose from at the start of many of the games (the other being Die Anna), and he is the only driver to appear in every single game and port. Carmageddon The Red Eagle is one of two cars that the player can select to drive at the start of the game. When the game is beaten, Eagles in various different colours are unlocked. Carmageddon Splat Pack The Eagle II is one of two cars that the player can select to drive at the start of the game. When the game is beaten, Eagle IIs in various different colours are unlocked. Carmageddon II The Eagle 3 is the only car the player can select to drive at the start of the game. When the game is beaten, Eagles in various different colours are unlocked: Black, Dark Blue, Blue, Cyan, Gold (Orange), Green, Lime Green, Pink, Purple, White and Yellow. Carmageddon: TDR 2000 The Eagle MK4 is the car that the player is given to drive at the start of the game. Carmageddon (PlayStation) This is the car that the player is given to drive at the start of the game. Carmageddon 64 This is one of two cars that the player can select to drive at the start of the game. Max will appear as an opponent if the player does not select him. Carmageddon (Game Boy Color) "The Eagle is back, and it's badder and better than ever." The Eagle is the car that the player is given to drive at the start of the game. Carmageddon (Mobile) Max is one of the four drivers in the game. For his choice of vehicles, see the game's page. Trivia *In the original Carmageddon, Max is portrayed on the in-game 'Prat cam' by a man wearing a red crash helmet, despite appearing in his regular 'burnt red' form on the box. *The Eagle and the Hawk are the only cars to get colour variants, in Carmageddon and the Splat Pack. Max gets extra colours in Carmageddon II as well. *The original Red Eagle is similar to the 1996 Jaguar XK8. *''The Red Eagle's appearance is based on the Alligator Car from the 1975 movie ''Death Race 2000. *The Eagle II is based on the Batmobile: A cross between the vehicle from the first two films and Batman's ride in the 1990s animated series. *Like ''Twisted Metal'''s Sweet Tooth, Max Damage and The Red Eagle are considered the 'mascots' for the Carmaggeddon series. Max appears in every game, and on all the box art; in the games where drivers aren't present (such as Carmageddon: TDR 2000) The Red Eagle is in place. The Red Eagle is absent from the mobile version of Carmageddon, but Max is there and a car named Hellfire is present which looks very similar to the Eagle. *Max can appear as an enemy in Carmageddon 64 and Carmageddon (Mobile) when the player chooses to play as another vehicle/driver. *In TDR 2000, Max has a tattoo on his forearm that says Quiet Riot. Gallery Image:Alligator_car.jpg|Alligator car (gallery) Image:Eagle3Colors.png|All the Eagle3 colours Image:Tozzer-MaxBeforeBlast.png|Max before he was disfigured by the nuke blast Image:FrankStill.gif|Tony as Max on the Prat cam, original Carmageddon Image:TDRHeroCar-3shots.jpg|Eagle MK4 from the alpha version of TDR 2000'' Other Media Max Damage also appears in a Tozzer.com online comic that was released at the same time as Carmageddon: TDR 2000. It shows him getting hit by an atomic blast (causing his red complexion), as well as initially driving a non-Eagle car (which is rather similar to OK Stimpson's Fraud Broko). Category:Drivers in Carmageddon (Mobile)